


Роман в записках

by Kaname_Seiu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname_Seiu/pseuds/Kaname_Seiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Мерлина никогда не было тайного поклонника, так что он абсолютно уверен, что на него запали по ошибке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Роман в записках

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Post-it Note Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413847) by [fuzzytomato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzytomato/pseuds/fuzzytomato). 



> Персонажи принадлежат создателям сериала, право авторства остается за автором, право перевода - за мной.  
> Произведение не преследует извлечения коммерческой выгоды.
> 
> Убедительная просьба ставить меня в известность, если у вас возникнет желание опубликовать текст на другом ресурсе.  
> Отзывам, предложениям и даже конструктивной критике я только рада :)
> 
> Выражаю огромную благодарность [fuzzytomato](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzytomato/pseuds/fuzzytomato) за разрешение на перевод этого замечательного фанфика, а также Але и Azrael - за своевременный и оперативный бетинг :)

__

_«Я думаю, ты шикарен_ »

Мерлин посмотрел на простой желтый стикер, приклеенный к странице учебника по физике,  закатил глаза, оторвал его, скомкал и выбросил в мусорку. Это была не первая записка, найденная им на страницах учебника, и, скорее всего, не последняя. Школьники не отличались особой изобретательностью, отметил он про себя. 

Он поднял тяжелый учебник, знавший когда-то лучшие времена, отсканировал штрих-код и нахмурился, обнаружив, что он числится как сданный. Отлично. Значит, этот старый учебник взяли с полки и просто переложили в стопку сданных книг.

Ничего нового: кто-то решил, что ему явно не хватает лишней работы.

Школота недоразвитая.

Учебник был старым и пыльным, и Мерлин чихнул, захлопнув его. Немного напрягся и перебросил его в тележку, с которой чуть позже обойдет всю школьную библиотеку и расставит все сданные утром книжки на свои законные места.

Это была легкая работа, спокойная, и можно было чем-то занять себя до конца дня. Тем более что ему все равно нужно было где-то заниматься. Он был не единственным стипендиатом, которому предоставили возможность подрабатывать в школе. Он был рад, что остановил свой выбор именно на библиотеке. Работать с книгами было гораздо приятнее, чем собирать мячи в спортзале с Гилли или клеить конверты с директорским секретарем, как делала Фрея. А миссис Джеффрис, библиотекарь, была понимающей женщиной и не отвлекала, когда он садился за домашние задания и, сверх того, немного доплачивала, что было очень мило с ее стороны.

Мерлин учился в Академии «Камелот», престижной школе, расположенной в самом центре Альбиона. Так как он жил с матерью в деревне, добираться до школы оказывалось порой непросто, но спасибо его подруге Гвиневре, на этот счет он хоть и беспокоился, но редко. Однако «Камелот» стоил этих ежедневных трудностей. Это было перспективное учебное заведение, с широким выбором учебных дисциплин, которые очень привлекали Мерлина, за исключением, пожалуй, уроков театральной драмы. Мир бы стал намного лучше и без них.

Мерлин вздохнул, заскучав от рабочей рутины, и осмотрелся: за круглыми столами, стоящими около стойки регистрации, занимались всего несколько студентов, и никого из них он бы не назвал своим другом. Одного парня звали Артур Пендрагон — он хмуро сидел над домашним заданием с таким видом, словно оно собиралось вынести его мозг.

Мерлин на своей шкуре знал, что Артура «красят» две черты: прогрессирующее высокомерие и еще более прогрессирующая невоспитанность. Может быть, это было не совсем справедливо, но так как Мерлин в первый же учебный день стал объектом насмешек, ему _как-то не особо_ хотелось быть справедливым. У Артура был очень острый язык, но и Мерлин был далеко не промах, правда, в тот раз не смог вовремя заткнуться. В общем, дело закончилось тем, что Мерлин оказался в захвате, а потом они оба оказались в кабинете директора.

С тех пор они просто решили игнорировать существование друг друга в скромной надежде, что кто-нибудь из них вылетит из школы.

Но и это можно было назвать правдой лишь отчасти.

Пендрагона было сложно игнорировать.

Мерлин искоса наблюдал за Артуром, пока тот продолжал штудировать учебник математики. 

Артур был... Артур был завидным красавцем: голубые глаза, светлые волосы, отличное _телосложение_. Мерлин много раз видел его без рубашки и знал каждую линию мускулов. Он никогда бы _ни перед кем_ не сознался - даже перед Фреей, что частенько думает о нем по ночам во время мастурбаций. 

Дебильные гормоны. 

Мерлин тоскливо вздохнул, и в тот же момент Артур поднял голову, сощурив глаза и смотря точно в его направлении. Мерлин подпрыгнул, осознав, что его сейчас изобличат, и, вцепившись в поручень тележки, спрятался за кипами книг дабы скрыть свое смущение. 

После нескольких минут бурного изображения работы Мерлин вновь выглянул из-за угла и увидел, что Артур ушел. 

Это было, наверное, к лучшему. Мерлину очень не хотелось превратиться в объект насмешек. А он превратится, если его поймают за подглядыванием, но все равно не мог ничего с собой поделать — грудь охватило ощущение пустоты. Ему нравилось наблюдать за Артуром — особенно, когда тот сидел молча. 

Мерлин посмотрел на часы и поспешил расставить книги до звонка. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Гвен уехала без него, в ином случае придется добираться до дома на автобусе или, хуже того — пешком.

И прежде чем покинуть библиотеку, он бросил на учебник по физике еще один подозрительный взгляд.

—

Мерлин был твердо убежден, что кафетерий является особой разновидностью преисподней. 

Там было практически всегда громко и многолюдно, и Мерлин частенько натыкался на кого-нибудь или встречался носом с полом. Он не отличался особой изящностью и частенько запинался о портфели, которые целенаправленно кидали ему под ноги. Чаще всего это происходило около столика Валианта, из-за чего Мерлин всегда старался обходить его по самому широкому радиусу — правда, получалось это далеко не всегда. 

Но в этот день он добрался до столика, забронированным Гилли и Фреей, целым и невредимым. 

\- Мерлин, - как только он поставил поднос на стол, обратилась к нему Фрея, - что у тебя получилось в двадцать первом задании? 

У них только что прошла викторина по истории. Фрея всегда запоминала все вопросы и ответы, чтобы потом вычислить свой результат. 

Мерлин наклонил голову и ответил:

\- 1836. 

\- Но... но... - в панике забормотала девушка, - этот вопрос был не про год! 

Мерлин усмехнулся. 

\- Он тебя дразнит, Фрея, - заметил Гилли, вгрызаясь в свой бутерброд. 

\- Да? - краска тут же залила ее щеки. - Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, Мерлин. 

Поднос Гвен с тихим хлопком приземлился на их стол, и девушка присоединилась к ним,  устроившись между Фреей и Мерлином. Гвиневра слегка запыхалась, но продолжала улыбаться. Она всегда улыбалась вопреки всем неприятностям. Иногда она обедала с ними, иногда — за столом Артура, с Ланселотом. Но сегодня ее парня нигде не было видно. 

\- Привет, Гвен, - поздоровался Мерлин. - Куда подевала Ланса? 

Гвен улыбнулась и откинула с лица прядь кудрявых волос.

\- Занимается в библиотеке. Мерлин, нам сегодня обязательно надо обсудить проект по драме. 

Мерлин вздрогнул.

\- Знаю. 

\- Нам надо практиковаться. 

\- Знаю, просто... Гвен, я все равно все завалю, будем мы практиковаться или нет. 

\- Мерлин, но мы стараемся как можем, - нахмурилась Гвен. 

\- Гвен, - простонал Мерлин. - Я в лучшем случае плохо двигаюсь на сцене, а ты... ну, ты начинаешь шепелявить, когда нервничаешь. 

Девушка вспыхнула.

\- Я знаю, но это не значит, что мы должны все бросить. 

Мерлин закатил глаза, представив, как все студенты, присутствующие на уроке театральной драмы, станут свидетелями их провала. Одним из них будет Валиант. И хотя все друзья настоятельно советовали ему игнорировать его, это было непросто, так как Валиант, судя по всему, поставил себе жизненную цель превратить пребывание Мерлина в академии в ад. Правда, он никогда не позволял себе выходить за рамки ежедневных шуточек и постоянного поддразнивания, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Мерлин чувствовал себя униженным. 

Мерлин даже думать не хотел, что Артур будет там же. Вряд ли он обратит на него внимание — да и кто бы обратил внимание на библиотечного призрака? Но при всем при том Мерлин знал, что его выступление будет отличаться особой незабываемостью. 

Мерлин снова застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

\- Это будет катастрофа, - пробормотал он. 

\- Но только представь, - радостно сказала Гвен. – Да, как вариант, мы можем все завалить, но ведь есть и шанс, что мы выступим здорово, и мистер Килгарра даст нам главные роли в весеннем мюзикле. Мы станем известными актерами. 

Наступила тишина. Мерлин опустил руки и взглянул на девушку, вздернув бровь. Затем откинул голову назад и оглушительно захохотал. Гвен вторила ему, к ним присоединились Гилли и Фрея, и, в конце концов, все засмеялись в унисон друг другу. Мерлин, обхватив руками ноющую от нехватки воздуха грудь, пытался унять бегущие по щекам слезы. Едва только смех затихал, стоило Гвен бросить один-единственный взгляд на Мерлина, как на его губах вновь появлялась улыбка, и все начиналось заново. В конце концов, когда они все-таки остановились, Мерлин не мог не представить, что за зрелище они представляли собой со стороны. 

\- Кстати, Мерлин, - заметила Гвен после ланча, когда они шли на занятия. - А почему Артур на нас все время пялился? 

Мерлин пожал плечами.

\- Может быть, ему было интересно узнать, почему ты сидишь с нами, а не с ними. 

Гвен отрицательно скривилась.

\- Нет, вряд ли. 

Мерлин вспыхнул, внезапно вспомнив, как его спалили в библиотеке пару дней назад, когда он сам откровенно пялился на Артура, размышляя о мастурбации. Мерлин извернулся:

\- Ну, - беспокойно ответил он. - Мы на самом деле очень громко смеялись. 

\- Да, это больше похоже на правду, - кивнула Гвен. 

Мерлин сглотнул, на чем разговор и завершился.

—

   

« _Мне нравится твоя улыбка, но я люблю, когда ты смеешься_ » 

Мерлин обнаружил это безобразие в еще одной книжке, которая также оказалась ни за кем не зарегистрирована, однако лежала на полке для возврата. Еще одна записка с романическими сантиментами. 

Мерлин снял ее со страницы потрепанного экземпляра « _1001 Knock-Knock Jokes_ » * и, зажав между пальцами, пристально осмотрел. 

Это был обычный желтый стикер - такой же, как и предыдущий, и Мерлин внезапно пожалел, что избавился от первой записки. Можно было бы сравнить почерк. 

Он аккуратно положил ее на стол и продолжил работать, но его взгляд постоянно возвращался к ней, будто бы записка могла поведать о своем происхождении или сообщить имя отправителя. 

А вдруг она предназначалась для него? 

На первый взгляд, абсурднее некуда... но две штуки за неделю? 

То есть некто выбирал книги, наклеивал в них стикеры и оставлял так, чтобы он мог точно наткнуться на них? 

Мерлин не смог сдержать улыбки. Может быть... может быть, кому-то он действительно _нравится_. Красивая мечта, но вряд ли кто-то на это сподобится. Он любил своих друзей, но невооруженным глазом было видно, что между Гилли и Фреей давно вспыхнул огонек симпатии, а Гвен дружит с Лансом. Так что при любом раскладе Мерлин оставался третьим лишним. В этом отношении он был одинок, и мысль о том, что кто-то считает его привлекательным, была _приятной_. 

Или кто-то решил сыграть с ним жестокую шутку. Улыбка тут же сошла с его лица, а разливающееся в груди тепло вмиг обернулось льдом. Прищуренным взглядом он вновь посмотрел на стикер. 

Потом взял и положил в карман. 

Он подумает об этом позже. 

—

Вторник. 

Мерлин вообще не переваривал вторники, но _этот_ — в особенности. Этот вторник положит конец всем вторникам в его жизни. 

День презентации их с Гвен проекта по драме. 

Мерлин чувствовал себя сосредоточением оголенных нервов, пока они ждали, когда мистер Килгарра назовет их имена и вызовет на сцену. 

Им выпала сцена из «Ромео и Джульетты», причем с поцелуем. Они занимались всю неделю, но так как их репетиции проходили под чутким руководством Ланса, Мерлин не мог заставить себя поцеловать Гвен при нем. Девушка с сочувствием наблюдала за его усилиями,  но стоило ей подставить щеку, как он моментально краснел и отговаривался, что храбрость придет во время выступления. 

Унизительно. 

Но проблема была в том, что... Мерлин раньше вообще никого не целовал. Да, ему перевалило за семнадцать, и это выглядело совсем жалко. Не хотелось, чтобы Гвен знала, и... 

Придурок - вот он кто. 

Их вызвали. Гвен нервничала, а Мерлин пытался унять взбесившихся в животе бабочек. Он рискнул бросить взгляд в зал и увидел сидящего в первых рядах Артура, такого же красивого как и всегда, в ожидании смотрящего на них. 

Мерлина чуть не вывернуло. 

Мистер Килгарра обратился к аудитории:

\- Мерлин и Гвен проиграют нам сцену из трагедии Шекспира «Ромео и Джульетта». 

Валиант тут же оглушительно засмеялся:

\- А мне казалось, Мерлину бы больше понравилась сцена «Ромео и Джулиан». 

Послышались смешки. Мерлину захотелось провалиться сквозь пол. Мистер Килгарра сделал Валианту замечание, но тот все равно продолжил хихикать вместе с Софи, Вивиан и другими девчонками. 

\- Тихо, - снова повысил голос мистер Килгарра, а затем повернулся к выступающим, мягко улыбнувшись. - Прошу, начинайте. 

Мерлин произнес первые строки неуверенно, но был рад, что содержимое его желудка осталось при нем. Гвен начала не лучше его, ее голос дрожал, но стоило им продвинуться по сценарию вперед, как оба почувствовали себя немного увереннее, а голоса стали сильнее. 

Все шло не так уж плохо, пока дело не дошло до того самого поцелуя. Мерлин подошел ближе к Гвен: 

_Так пусть, моя святая, рук примеру_

_Последуют уста! Склонись к молитвам их,_

_От мук отчаянья ты огради в них веру._  

Гвен мило улыбнулась: 

 _Склоняясь на мольбы, недвижим лик святых._  

Мерлин повысил голос: 

_Так и останься ж без, движенья,_

_Пока мольбы воспримут исполненье_ *

И наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее. На что Гвен отнюдь не рассчитывала — она думала, что Мерлин вновь не решиться на действо, и сама подалась вперед. Они больно столкнулись носами, и губы Мерлина скользнули по ее подбородку. 

Мерлин слышал, как из зала послышался смех, знал, что сам покраснел так сильно, что краснота дошла до ушей. Гвен от неожиданности негромко вздохнула и по инерции сделала еще шаг вперед, навалившись на партнера. Девушка ударила его плечом по груди, и Мерлин, окончательно потеряв равновесие, полетел назад. 

И с глухим стуком приземлился прямо на задницу. 

Публика взревела. 

\- Ой-е-е-й, - послышался голос Валианта, - кажется, бедняжка раньше никогда не целовался. 

Мерлин сидел на сцене, шокированный происходящим: откуда Валиант _знал_? Понадобилась целая минута, чтобы до него наконец дошло, что Валиант ничего не знал, что это была просто очередная насмешка, но она потрясла его до самой глубины души. Гвен помогла ему подняться, и они оба сошли со сцены, напрочь забыв про окончание выступления. 

Поле чего Гвен вышла из класса, прикрыв руками покрасневшее лицо. Фрея проследовала за ней, чтобы утешить. 

Естественно, Мерлин так сделать не мог, хотя очень хотелось. Сопровождаемый смешками он тихо прошел к своему месту и сполз по спинке стула вниз, надеясь исчезнуть с лица земли. 

Гилли с сочувствием похлопал его по плечу, и Мерлин спрятал лицо в ладонях. Урок продолжался. Мистер Килгарра вызвал Моргану и Леона, но Мерлин не смотрел, что происходит на сцене, спрятавшись под капюшоном толстовки и полностью погрузившись в себя. 

В конце урока Мерлин все же рискнул осмотреться. Валиант и Софи обменивались записками - возможно, обсуждали его выступление. Все остальные, кажется, размышляли над каким-то заданием. Мерлин слегка повернул голову и заметил, что Артур, обернувшись через плечо, смотрит прямо на него. 

Мерлин вспыхнул и вновь спрятался под капюшон, воспользовавшись методом страуса. 

В таком виде он просидел до конца урока.

—

Остаток дня вышел отвратным. Гвен не разговаривала с Мерлином — наверное, ей было стыдно, а на ланч пересела к своему парню. Ланс приобнял ее за плечи, и они все целовались да целовались. 

Мерлин сосредоточился на еде и терпел подначки проходящих мимо девчонок. Ним даже  предложила ему помощь в избавлении от досадной девственности. Фрея проводила ее обжигающим взглядом, а Мерлин решил, что неплохо бы где-нибудь захорониться. 

\- Все не так плохо, - заметила Фрея. – Им это быстро надоест. 

Гилли был не настолько оптимистичен.

\- А могут и до лета мусолить. 

Мерлин продержался весь день и был рад найти утешение в библиотеке. Никого внутри не оказалось, кроме миссис Джеффрис, но она работала за допотопным компьютером. 

Мерлин рассеянно занялся проверкой возвращенных книг, отписывая их, пока не заметил, что... старенький экземпляр « _Ромео и Джульетты_ » не был ни за кем зарегистрирован. 

Его сердце забилось быстрее. Мерлин быстро пролистал ее, на все сто процентов уверенный, что найдет там простой желтый стикер.

   

« _Я думаю о том, каким будет наш с тобой поцелуй_ » 

Мерлин резко вздохнул. 

Он отклеил листочек от страницы с благоговейным трепетом, словно это был самый хрупкий пергамент в мире. Положил его на край рабочего стола и бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону миссис Джеффрис. Убедившись, что она не смотрит, Мерлин схватил рюкзак и вытащил свой ежедневник, открыл его на титульном листе, где лежала другая записка. И сравнил их. 

Почерк оказался одинаковым. 

И после всех злоключений дня, это было просто благословением. 

Он действительно кому-то _нравился_. 

Или это был ребяческий розыгрыш, но после катастрофы проекта драмы, он был готов повестись на первый вариант. 

Потому что от этого чувствовал себя лучше. 

Мерлин положил третью записку в ежедневник, рядышком со второй, вновь пожалев, что выбросил первую. 

Он провел пальцами по буквам, чувствуя оставленный ручкой след, и в груди мгновенно раскрылся теплый цветок. Мерлин поднял голову, обнаружив, что несколько студентов зашли в библиотеку, и быстро захлопнул ежедневник. Эти записки предназначались для него и только для него. 

Он положил ежедневник обратно в рюкзак и вновь занялся раскладкой книг по полкам, но, несмотря на все свалившиеся на него за этот день неприятности, на его лице сияла улыбка. 

— 

После того, как мама вернулась с работы, он рассказал ей о случившемся на уроке драмы, и, чтобы подбодрить его, она испекла к ужину печенье. И уже ночью, лежа на постели, Мерлин размышлял о своем таинственном поклоннике, осторожно дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до своих губ. 

Он хотел бы знать, что это за человек. Он тоже хотел отправить записку и дать знать, что тоже думает, каков он будет, их поцелуй. 

Но самое главное, он хотел просто поблагодарить его, что дал возможность почувствовать себя желанным. 

— 

Мерлин как-то смог пережить остаток недели. К пятнице слухи о его воображаемой (и настоящей, но никому не стоило знать об этом) девственности немного поутихли, но время от времени до него доносились чужие смешки. 

В субботу мама работала, а ему не хотелось торчать в одиночестве целый день дома, так что Мерлин сложил все необходимое в ранец и отправился в любимый кофейный магазинчик. Это было небольшое заведение рядом со школой, а один из бариста - парень по имени Гвейн, всегда бесплатно угощал его кофе. 

Мерлин сел за угловой столик, поставил перед собой кружку с горячим кофе и достал лэптоп, на котором иногда работал в школе, но в основном гонял «Minecraft». Прошло два-три часа, он выпил кофе, потом заказал сандвич. День обещал быть отличным — до того самого момента, пока не прозвенел дверной колокольчик, и в магазин не вошла Гвен в сопровождении Ланса и Артура. 

Мерлин постарался слиться с обстановкой, но, несмотря на все его усилия, маскировка не удалась. Гвен тут же заметила его и взволнованно замахала рукой, как всегда широко улыбаясь.

Он наблюдал, как они сделали заказ и подошли к его столику с явным намерением сесть вместе. 

\- Здравствуй, Мерлин, - поздоровалась Гвен и, не переставая улыбаться, присела слева от него. Ланс сел рядом с ней, а Артур — справа от Мерлина. 

\- Привет, Мерлин, - кивнул Ланс. 

Мерлину нравился этот парень. Он был всегда предельно вежлив, даже после того, как стал членом футбольной команды и взлетел вверх по социальной лестнице. Он никогда не строил из себя центр мира — в отличие от Артура или, собственно, Валианта. 

\- Надеюсь, мы не сильно побеспокоим тебя, - сказал Ланс, указывая на лэптоп Мерлина. 

Артур сощурил глаза и тут же вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть на экран. Мерлин быстро, но неуклюже захлопнул лэптоп — удивительно, что он не опрокинул на себя стоящий рядом кофе. 

\- Если судить по реакции, то можно подумать, ты там порно смотрел, - Артур усмехнулся. 

Мерлин покраснел и забормотал:

\- Я не... в смысле, не на публике же... в смысле.... 

Артур засмеялся, откинувшись назад, — было видно, как дергался на шее кадык. Он был великолепен, не считая того, что выглядел полнейшим дебилом. 

Мерлин нахмурился. 

Гвен бросила на Артура свой коронный предостерегающий взгляд, а Ланселот стойко сдерживал фырканье. Хотя, по мнению Мерлина, Артур своим ржачем очень уж напоминал осла. 

И Мерлин, раздраженный присутствием Артура, хотел было собрать вещи и уйти, но в его намерения вмешался спокойный голос Гвейна: 

\- Не помешаю? 

Артур мгновенно перестал смеяться и уставился на Гвейна вместе с Мерлином. 

Бариста держал в руках две чашки кофе, ухитряясь выглядеть сногсшибательно в своей неряшливости и притягивая взгляд своей добродушной щегольской улыбкой. 

\- Конечно, - ответил Мерлин. 

Гвейн улыбнулся и поставил одну из чашек перед Мерлином, затем позаимствовал еще один стул из-за соседнего столика. 

\- Не познакомишь меня со своими друзьями, Мерлин? - игриво пихнув его локтем, спросил Гвейн. 

Мерлин тоже улыбнулся, радуясь появлению друга. 

\- Гвиневра, Ланселот и Артур. А это Гвейн, мой личный поставщик кофе. 

Гвен и Ланс вежливо поздоровались. А вот Артур выглядел так, будто только что подавился лимоном: он скрестил руки, внимательно наблюдая за ними. Мерлин, конечно, знал, что Пендрагон тот еще придурок, но его показная неприязнь к его другу была абсолютно безосновательна. 

Гвейн же просто рассмеялся и по-дружески перекинул руку через плечо Мерлина, слегка встряхнув его. Мерлин расслабился, а его раздражение, вызванное замечанием Артура про порно, испарилось под напором вольготного поведения Гвейна. 

\- Ага, я варю ему кофе, а он вычитывает мои университетские задания. Умница же, - взлохматив волосы Мерлина, заметил Гвейн. 

Мерлин, вспыхнув, отмахнулся от него.

\- Кофе ты варишь гораздо лучше, чем строчишь. 

Гвейн слегка пихнул Мерлина плечом и кивнул на чашку стоящего перед ним свежесваренного напитка.

\- Попробуй тогда, а то остынет. 

Мерлин прекрасно знал, что приковывает к себе все внимание, но поднял чашку и поднес к губам. Сделал глоток и зажмурил глаза — вкус был настолько насыщенным, что он не смог сдержать короткого стона. 

\- Круто, - воскликнул он, открыв глаза и улыбнувшись. - Лучше кофе в этой части города я не пробовал. 

Мерлин посмотрел на друзей. Ланс явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Взгляд Гвен метался между ним и Гвейном, а Артур покраснел так сильно, что казалось, из ушей повалит пар. 

\- Спасибо, Мерлин, - легко отозвался Гвейн. - Итак, какие у тебя планы на выходные? 

Гвен тут же подпрыгнула.

\- Мы хотели втроем сходить в кино. Мерлин, может, присоединишься к нам? 

\- А тебе не кажется, что ты немного пролетел с возрастом для заигрывания с семнадцатилетним? - внезапно спросил Артур, пронзая Гвейна тяжелым взглядом. В его позе сквозило напряжение, руки были скрещены. 

\- Так, - продолжая улыбаться, но убрав руку с плеч Мерлина, ответил Гвейн, - вот у нас какой расклад. 

Мерлин напрягся.

\- Какой расклад? - спросил он. 

Гвейн взлохматил волосы - движение, которым он обычно очаровывал покупательниц, - и похлопал Мерлина по руке.

\- Хорошо тебе провести время с друзьями, Мерлин. У меня, к сожалению, закончился перерыв. 

Гвейн поднялся, забрал пустую чашку Мерлина, а также свою собственную, наполненную все еще дымящимся напитком. 

\- Нет, подожди, сядь, не уходи, - попытался остановить его Мерлин, - только потому что Артур... 

\- Только потому что я... что, Мерлин? - вызывающе поинтересовался Артур, когда Гвейн ушел, напоследок хитро улыбнувшись. 

\- Придурок, - взглянул на него Мерлин. - Придурок ты. 

\- А ты идиот, - закатил глаза Артур. 

Мерлин начал собирать вещи, расстроенный и разозленный.

\- Не стоило подсаживаться ко мне просто, чтобы изобразить осла. 

\- А тебе было хорошо сидеть здесь в одиночестве? 

Мерлин оторвал взгляд от лэптопа, который пытался как следует уложить в ранце.

\- Да, - резко ответил он. 

Артур был удивлен напористости его тона и, если Мерлин заметил верно, немного смутился. Но его это не волновало. Он был в ярости. 

\- Знаешь, - напоследок бросил он, перекидывая лямку ранца через плечо. - Меня уже и так  достали в школе типы вроде тебя и Валианта. Не хватало еще и на выходных вас терпеть, - Мерлин перевел взгляд на Гвен, совершенно забыв о ее присутствии. - Пока, Гвен. 

И вылетел из магазина. 

— 

Мерлин направился к автобусной остановке и был уже на полпути к своей цели, когда услышал, как кто-то бежит следом. 

\- Мерлин! - крикнул Артур. - Подожди! 

Мерлин не остановился и хотел было перейти на бег, чтобы избавиться от раздирающих его на части раздражения и смущения, но рука Артура вцепилась в его локоть и дернула  назад. 

Артуру удалось развернуть его к себе лицом, но Мерлин тут же вырвался. 

\- Черт! Мерлин, можешь постоять спокойно? - Артур вновь схватил его за руку, когда Мерлин снова попытался смыться. 

\- Зачем? Еще нашел повод подразниться? 

\- Нет! 

Мерлин наконец-то посмотрел на своего преследователя. 

Артур выглядел подавленным. Улыбка исчезла, а брови нахмурились. Выражение его лица говорило о том, что его владелец сильно расстроен, однако Мерлин не мог понять, с чего вдруг – ведь он ничего такого не сделал. 

\- Тогда зачем, Артур? - раздраженно спросил Мерлин. 

Артур явно чувствовал себя неуютно. Он немного помялся, прежде чем протянуть в направлении Мерлина бумажный стаканчик с кофе. Его волосы растрепались от бега, а глаза щурились от солнца. 

\- Твой друг хотел, чтобы я передал это тебе. 

Мерлин забрал горячий напиток из рук Артура.

\- И ты из-за этого гнался за мной? 

\- Нет... то есть, да... Что ты хочешь услышать? 

Мерлин сделал шаг назад, вздернув бровь. Видеть, что Артур был чем-то взволнован, было… неожиданно, ведь все их «общение» застопорилось после встречи в первый учебный день и ограничивалось редкими обменами взглядами. 

\- Даже не знаю. Для начала неплохо было бы извиниться. 

Артур нервно взлохматил волосы.

\- Ладно, извини. Ты бы прав - я вел себя как осел. 

Мерлин вздохнул, расслабляясь.

\- Извинения приняты, - ответил Мерлин, понизив голос. - Ну а теперь я могу идти? 

\- Валиант сильно достает тебя? - спросил Артур, делая шаг вперед. 

\- Ты сейчас это всерьез? - рассмеялся Мерлин. - Мы точно учимся в одной школе? 

Артур явно забеспокоился - линии бровей сошлись на переносице.

\- Так он сильно тебя достает? 

\- Мягко говоря, постоянно, - возразил Мерлин и, только тогда понял, что Артур напряженно смотрит на него, будто в чем-то провинившись, а Мерлин... Мерлин понял, что Артур _беспокоится_ за него. 

Внезапно Мерлин почувствовал себя как на американских горках, когда при первом резком падении душа уходит в пятки. По какой-то неизведанной причине он знал, что должен успокоить Артура, убедить его, что все в порядке, даже если это было неправда. 

\- Да все не так уж и плохо, - Мерлин заставил себя пожать плечами и говорить равнодушно. - Подкалывает меня время от времени да шутками разбрасывается, ничего серьезного. 

\- Он не должен трогать тебя, - пробормотал Артур. 

\- В смысле? - повысив голос, скептически переспросил Мерлин. 

Артур встряхнулся.

\- Пойдем с нами в кино. 

Мерлин посмотрел через плечо Артура и увидел стоящих перед магазином Гвен и Ланса. Они держались за руки и не отрывали глаз друг от друга. Мерлина бросило в дрожь. 

\- Нет, спасибо. 

Артур скривился.

\- Ты собираешься оставить меня наедине с _ними_? На полдня? - спросил он, указывая за плечо. - И после того, как я извинился? 

\- Могу пожелать терпения, - предложил Мерлин. 

Артур рассмеялся и по-дружески пихнул его в плечо.

\- Ладно, ничего страшного. До встречи! 

\- Ага, пока-пока, - попрощался Мерлин, но Артур уже побежал обратно к друзьям. 

Мерлин смущенно посмотрел ему вслед, ощущая странный трепет внутри живота.

— 

Понедельник встретил Мерлина сплошными странностями. Он был взволнован перспективой вновь обнаружить записку от своего загадочного поклонника, но был слишком поглощен размышлениями об Артуре и его странном поведении на выходных. 

Кажется, эта эпидемия поразила всю школу. Валиант держался от него на расстоянии, а Артур продолжал кидать в его сторону неоднозначные взгляды, переходящие все рамки приличия. 

После урока драмы Артур пошел с ним в кафетерий, где они с горем пополам вели натянутый разговор. И напоследок, Гвиневра с Ланселотом отобедали за одним столиком вместе с ним, Фреей и Гилли. 

У Мерлина сложилось стойкое впечатление, что он ходит во сне или упал в кроличью норку и попал в какую-то сюрреалистическую альтернативную реальность. 

Но она ему определенно нравилась.  


А в библиотеке ему на глаза попался роман Миллера «[Тропик рака](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D0%A0%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B0_\(%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BD\))». Он даже не предполагал, что в их библиотеке есть подобная литература, но когда обнаружил отсутствие регистрации, его сердце подпрыгнуло в груди. Он быстро пролистал ее и нашел желтый стикер.

« _Хочу заставить тебя стонать_ » 

Мерлин бурно покраснел, достав записку из книги. Он положил ее к остальным в ежедневник и безнадежно старался не думать о стонах, хотя это плохо у него получалось. Кроме того, подобные мысли тут же неизбежно давали повод для размышлений об их первопричинах. А первопричины порождали затвердевшие последствия, и приходилось не отходить далеко от тележки с книгами, чтобы скрыть их. 

Ночью, после ужина, притворившись уставшим, он ушел в комнату и под одеялом освободил от одежды налившийся кровью член и начал в порыве мастурбировать, закусив губу, чтобы сдержать стоны. 

Закончив и окрасив живот спермой, он позволил себе один громкий стон — в этот момент больше всего ему хотелось, чтобы его услышал один-единственный человек.

— 

Мерлин не ожидал увидеть следующее послание так скоро, но тем не менее, оно лежала перед ним, на страницах романа « _Гордость и предубеждение_ ». 

Его рука дрожала, когда он сорвал стикер. 

  
 

« _Встреться со мной. Завтра. В 15:15 в кабинете 105. Пожалуйста_ » 

Было заметно, что «пожалуйста» поспешно нацарапано вдогон, словно автор понял, что его записка больше напоминает приказ нежели приглашение. 

Мерлин сглотнул. 

Он хотел встретиться с этим человеком, достаточно с него оставленных записок со словами, которые раньше никто ему не говорил. Он _жаждал_ этой встречи, хотя несколько недель назад просто бы посмеялся над подобными мыслями. 

Конечно, существовал шанс из тысячи, что это была чья-то тонкая манипуляция. 

Мерлин нахмурился, а сердце забилось в груди так быстро, что окажись это подозрение правдой, оно бы не выдержало. Он вздохнул, выгоняя из головы лишние мысли и стараясь думать оптимистично. 

Они оба хотят открыться друг другу. 

Мерлин почувствовал слабость в коленях и упал на стул. Отбросил все мысли, провел ладонями по лицу, аккуратно спрятал записку за ухо и постарался успокоить взбесившийся пульс. 

Он сомневался, стоит ли рассказывать о записках Гвен или Фрее — в конце концов, они могли посоветовать что-нибудь стоящее. Но это казалось неправильным, будто тем самым он предаст их секрет. А если быть честным, Мерлин хотел побыть немного эгоистом и сохранить его только для себя. 

Мерлин наклонился чуть ниже, уткнувшись лбом в колени, - от переживаний его слегка подташнивало. 

\- Ты в порядке, Мерлин? 

Услышав голос Артура, Мерлин подпрыгнул и выпрямился так быстро, что опрокинул стул назад. Он тяжело приземлился на пол, но ковер спас его от серьезных последствий падения. 

\- Мерлин! - закричал Артур, заслужив недовольный взгляд от миссис Джеффрис. Он поспешил к юноше, который пытался вернуться в вертикальное положение как можно изящнее. - Ты в порядке? - вновь спросил он, на тон ниже, чтобы не получить нагоняй от библиотекаря. 

Мерлин спрятал записку в карман. 

\- Нормально, - пробормотал он. – Надо было немного протереть пол. 

Артур усмехнулся и, схватив его за руку, помог встать на ноги. 

\- А до этого? Выглядел ты хреново. 

Мерлин пожал плечами. Записка в кармане жгла бедро не хуже раскаленной кочерги. 

\- Переволновался, - ответил он. 

На лице Артура вновь отразилось беспокойство, а Мерлину оставалось только проклинать взбесившихся в животе бабочек. 

\- Надеюсь, что все будет хорошо, - Артур протянул руку и сжал его плечо. 

Мерлин сглотнул.

\- Все просто отлично. 

А затем Артур улыбнулся, одной из своих широких ярких улыбок, от которой не стыдно и в обморок упасть. 

\- Вот и славно, - кивнул он. - Тогда до встречи. 

\- Пока, - выдавил Мерлин. 

Мерлин опустил руку в карман и нащупал записку, наблюдая, как Артур медленно выходит из библиотеки. 

А еще в его жизни появился он. Артур, который превратился из втихаря желанного объекта  игнора в случайного друга, все еще втихаря желанного, но теперь покоряющего не только внешностью, но и поступками. За прошедшую неделю они разговаривали больше, чем за всю предыдущую четверть. Он загадочным образом объявлялся, когда Мерлин нуждался в чем-то.

Артур, который зарекомендовал себя добрым и веселым парнем... в общем, полный _бардак_. 

Тайный поклонник искал встречи с ним, а он запал на Артура Пендрагона. 

_Блядь._

— 

На следующий день Мерлин подготовился к школе как следует: постарался, чтобы одежда  была чистой и без зацепок, а волосы лежат не в обычном беспорядке, а в творческом. 

Ожидание одновременно и возбуждало, и нервировало, но Мерлин подавил в зародыше волнение и решил встретить неизбежное с гордо поднятой головой, начисто забыв про все «а если вдруг», сконцентрировавшись на той части информации, которая у него была: он нравился этому таинственному незнакомцу, тот считал его привлекательным, хотел поцеловать и заставить стонать. 

Мерлин летал в облаках все утро, погружаясь в приятные размышления и на корню отгоняя остальные, априори бесполезные. Фрея и Гилли бросали на него косые взгляды, когда он улыбался слишком широко или внезапно краснел. Гвен же просто вздернула бровь, когда он сообщил ей, что задержится после школы и доберется до дома на автобусе, а не с ней. 

Артур перехватил его на перемене и, оценивающе осмотрев, потрепал по плечу. 

\- Ты выглядишь сегодня иначе, - кивнул он. - Составил план по завоеванию мира? 

Мерлин почувствовал, как краска приливает к щекам: с каких это пор Артур так часто стал прикасаться к нему?

\- Да нет, - просто ответил он. - Ничего особенного. 

Артур улыбнулся и хлопнул его по спине.

\- Ну тогда ладно, но выглядишь хорошо. 

Мерлин окончательно растерялся. Артур только что сделал ему комплимент?

\- Спасибо? 

Артур просто усмехнулся и, направившись в кабинет, отмахнулся, оставив Мерлина еще более ошеломленным и смущенным. 

Во время ланча Мерлин начал нервничать. Он уже списал странное поведение Артура на то, что... Артур был просто Артуром. По крайней мере, он убедил себя в этом, не в силах воспринимать его как-то иначе. 

Он настолько сильно старался не думать об Артуре и пытался успокоиться перед лицом неминуемой встречи со своим поклонником, что совершенно не смотрел по сторонам. 

И в соответствии с законом подлости врезался прямо в Валианта. 

Открытая кола упала с его подноса прямо под ноги Валианта, обдав брызгами его брюки. 

Мерлин только и успел, как ахнуть от удивления, прежде чем Валиант выбил поднос из его рук. 

\- Какого хрена, Мерлин? - заорал он. 

Мерлин сделал шаг назад, примирительно подняв руки и стараясь на наступить на разбросанную по полу еду.

\- Прости, я тебя не заметил.... 

\- Думаешь, если сидишь под крылом Пендрагона, можно спокойно меня таранить, да? - рявкнул Валиант. 

\- Я не..., - хотел было ответить Мерлин, воспользовавшись небрежно брошенным заявлением Валианта. Откровенно говоря, ему было страшно представить, что произойдет дальше. 

Валиант сократил разделявшее их расстояние.

\- Ты меня лжецом хочешь выставить? 

Быстрый, как змей, Валиант приблизился и схватил Мерлина за шею, затем _сильно_ ударил по ногам, лишая его устойчивой опоры. Мерлин упал на пол, прямо в остатки еды. 

Сначала боль ударила в нос, потом — в лоб, а потом расцвела так быстро и так горячо, что глаза мгновенно заслезились. Он чувствовал, как медленно тонкими струйками течет вниз по лицу кровь и как Валиант, схватив его за шею, вдавливает в пол. 

В какой-то ужасный момент паника захлестнула Мерлина, когда он попытался вдохнуть, но вместо воздуха в нос забилась разлитая по полу кола. Он закашлялся и зашипел, стараясь найти руками твердую опору, но скользкий пол свел на нет его усилия встать, _сделать_ что-нибудь, чтобы не задохнуться в луже колы. 

А потом внезапно держащая его сила исчезла, кто-то закричал, а Фрея и Ланс помогли ему встать на колени. 

Мерлин рискнул посмотреть влево и успел увидеть, как Артур и Валиант сцепились в жестокой схватке, прежде чем другие студенты загородили их и противники исчезли из поля зрения. 

Фрея вложила платок в дрожащую руку Мерлина.

\- Приложи к носу, - мягко посоветовала она. 

Мерлин сделал как было велено и поморщился от боли. Его трясло, адреналин покидал его организм, оставляя после себя лишь озноб да пот. Где-то на периферии слышались крики, а он был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы твердо стоять на ногах. 

\- Артур? - тихо пробормотал Мерлин. 

Ланс вытянул шею.

\- Все у него под контролем, Мерлин. Гвен побежала за директором, - оценив взглядом положение на поле боя, он заверил Мерлина, что все скоро закончится. 

\- Ты можешь встать? - осторожно спросила Фрея. 

С помощью друзей Мерлин смог подняться на ноги, но тут же опасно покачнулся, когда кафетерий закружился вокруг него в медленном вальсе. Ланс крепко схватил его за руку и помог удержаться на ногах. 

\- Голова кругом, - простонал Мерлин, проведя рукой по волосам — они оказались мокрыми от крови. 

\- Я отведу его в медпункт, - сказал Ланс Фрее, - а ты оставайся и присмотри за Гилли. 

\- Гилли? - переспросил Мерлин. 

Фрея широко улыбнулась.

\- Он дерется вместе с Артуром. 

\- А, - выдавил Мерлин, все еще чувствуя слабость. - Поблагодари его за меня, ладно? 

\- Конечно, - заверила его Фрея. 

Ланс вывел его из кафетерия, но пока они медленно пересекали помещение, Мерлин заметил, что студенты стали расходиться по местам, а противники разошлись при виде приближающегося директора. У все еще разъяренного Валианта из рассеченной брови бежала кровь. Артур же отделался порванной рубашкой и красным лицом — будто бы и вовсе не участвовал в кровавой бойне. 

Внезапно до Мерлина дошло, что Артур _дрался_ за него, и от осознания этого факта у него еще сильнее закружилась голова, если это вообще было возможно. 

— 

После осмотра медсестра сообщила, что сильнее всего пострадал его нос. На ноге — там, где Валиант подрезал его, кожа опухла, под глазом наливался синевой фонарь, а на щеке остался порез от столкновения с подносом, но, не считая всего перечисленного, он был жив и здоров. 

Вскоре зашел директор, чтобы выслушать версию произошедшего с его стороны, и Мерлин охотно рассказал, как все было. Забежавшая в медпункт Фрея поведала, что Валиант, Артур и Гилли не вернулись в классы после драки. Мерлин нахмурился, надеясь, что его друзьям не придется расплачиваться за свою храбрость. 

В школьной администрации хотели позвонить его матери, чтобы она забрала его домой, но Мерлин заверил всех, что его мама практически недоступна во время работы. Кроме того, несмотря на травмы, он не хотел рисковать встречей со своим поклонником. Кем бы он ни был, он должен был знать о драке во время ланча и извинит Мерлина за его слегка побитый внешний вид. 

Мерлин беспокойно отсидел в медпункте весь остаток учебного дня, позволив себе пропустить занятия. Пока часы отсчитывали время до часа х, в его животе что-то постоянно дрожало и трепетало. И прежде чем он осознал, что делает, его руки собрали вещи, а ноги понесли в направлении сто пятого кабинета. 

Мерлин проглотил застрявший в горле комок и нерешительно открыл дверь. 

В кабинете никого не было. 

Мерлин выдохнул и взглянул на часы. До назначенного времени еще оставалось пара минут — может быть, любитель записок еще более пунктуален, чем он? 

Мерлин сел на стул и достал книжку — скорее для вида, чем для чтения. Все равно его взгляд постоянно возвращался к часам. 

Через пять минут бешеный ритм сердца сошел на нет. Через десять он попытался сочинить разные благовидные предлоги для задержки. Через двадцать уронил голову на книгу и старался ни о чем не думать. 

Через час собрал свои вещи. 

Мерлин чувствовал себя физически больным, но сомневался, что это имеет отношение к стычке с Валиантом. 

Мерлин всегда чувствовал себя немного одиноко. Он не знал отца, а мама постоянно пропадала на работе, чтобы у него всегда было все необходимое. У него была всего пара друзей, но никогда не было парня. Раньше его это не задевало. Он принимал это как должное и жил дальше. 

Но он никогда раньше не чувствовал одиночество так остро, как в это мгновение, когда  украдкой покидал классный кабинет, разбитый как морально, так и физически, с разбитым сердцем.

Может быть, все это действительно было просто шуткой. Догадка отдалась болью где-то глубоко в груди. Он был почти уверен, что за дверью уже собралась толпа желающих позабавиться  его легковерием.

Но снаружи никого не оказалось, чему Мерлин был несказанного рад. Легкое утешение для самого худшего дня в его жизни. 

Не поднимая головы, он перекинул рюкзак через плечо. Гвиневра уже уехала, а он, скорее всего, проворонил автобус. Теперь его ожидала долгая дорога домой. 

Мерлин толкнул дверь во внутренний двор и буквально врезался во взлетевшего по лестнице Артура. 

И, конечно же, завалился назад, проехавшись ладонями прямо по бетону. 

\- Черт побери! - вскричал Артур, склонившись над Мерлином. - Ты в порядке? 

Мерлин посмотрел сначала на кровоточащую ладонь, потом перевел взгляд на Артура. Тот  дышал так тяжело, будто специально бежал черт знает откуда только для того, чтобы врезаться в него, Мерлина. 

Грудь сдавило, на глаза навернулись слезы. Мерлин закусил губу, практически раздирая ее зубами — нет, он не заплачет перед Артуром. 

 _Ни за что._  

\- Мерлин? - осторожно позвал его Артур, так и не дождавшись ответа. - Эй, - он присел на ступеньки рядом с неуклюже развалившимся Мерлином. - Ты в порядке? Я тебя не сильно ударил? 

Мерлин прерывисто вздохнул и покачал головой. Это был уже перебор: _заботливый_ Артур, ноющий нос, неявившийся поклонник... 

\- Все нормально, - из-за сдержанных слез его голос сорвался. 

Артур поджал губы, но, к счастью, промолчал. 

Внезапно его осенило: скорее всего, Артура только что отпустили из кабинета директора. Мерлин поморщился от досады — он столько времени проторчал там из-за него, вот что действительно заслуживало благодарности. 

\- Спасибо, - он еще раз глубоко вздохнул. - Я слышал про твой подвиг. 

Артур тяжело вздохнул, смерил его серьезным взглядом и, протянув руку, провел пальцем по ране на его щеке. Мерлин постарался не отпрянуть, но и не поддаться теплоте прикосновения. Это стало бы унизительным концом разрушенного дня. 

\- Был бы я быстрее, - сказал Артур и, отвернувшись, опустил руку. - У тебя фонарь будет под глазом. 

\- Но я жив, - возразил Мерлин. - Надеюсь, из-за меня у тебя не будет неприятностей. 

Артур пожал плечами.

\- Меня отстранили от занятий на несколько дней. Валианта исключили. Гилли отделался одним днем. 

Мерлин кивнул.

\- Прости. 

\- Святые угодники, за что ты извиняешься? Не твоя вина, что Валиант оказался таким психом. 

Мерлин погрузился в себя, чувствуя слабость и беспомощность.

\- Спасибо. 

Артур осторожно потрепал его по плечу.

\- Мне пора домой. Отец будет злиться. 

Мерлин вздохнул.

\- Мне тоже. Длинной будет прогулка. 

Выражение лица Артура без слов говорило, что тот думает о нем и его гениальных идеях.

\- Никуда ты не пойдешь, - просто заявил он. - Это смешно. Я довезу тебя. 

\- Ты и так уже много для меня сделал. 

\- Заткнись, Мерлин. Это был не вопрос. 

В его голосе тут же прорезались высокомерные нотки, но в этот раз они показались такими обнадеживающими среди всего сумасшествия, выпавшего на этот день. Они заставили его улыбнуться. 

— 

Поездка прошла спокойно. 

В машине было тепло и уютно, а Мерлин был вымотан до предела. Он с комфортом устроился на сиденье, закрыл глаза и слегка задремал. 

Мерлин проснулся как раз, когда машина остановилась перед его домом.  


\- Спасибо, - вяло поблагодарил он. 

Артур улыбнулся, но Мерлин заметил, что он вновь искоса окинул взглядом его лицо. Что ж, и сам знал, что далеко не красавец. 

\- Тогда увидимся на неделе, - сказал Артур. Мерлин кивнул. 

\- Да, конечно. Пока. 

\- Покедова. 

Артур хотел было дотронуться до него, но на полпути остановился, в конце концов, изобразив неуклюжий прощальный выпад рукой. Мерлин вышел из машины и, прежде чем зайти в дом, тоже помахал на прощание.  


— 

Стоило матери увидеть его лицо, как она заставила его отсидеться дома до конца недели, а сама в ярости стала названивать директору. Фрея и Гилли привезли ему материалы для домашних заданий, а через пару дней его попроведовали и Гвиневра с Ланселотом. 

Во время домашнего ареста Мерлин позволил себе немного подепрессировать. Все думали, что его до сих пор гнетут последствия драки с Валиантом, а он никого не разуверял. 

На самом деле все заключалось в желании проверить, не появились ли в его отсутствие новые записки в библиотеке. Не то чтобы это было так важно, но он был расстроен и одновременно разозлен. И решил оставить пустые мечты о тайном воздыхателе. 

Единственно хорошо, что, когда он вернется на занятия, до окончания срока отстранения Артура от занятий останется всего-ничего. 

— 

Артура в школе чествовали как героя. Мерлин подождал, пока толпа вокруг Пендрагона немного поредеет, затем сам подошел ближе. 

\- Привет, - нервно поздоровался, ссутулив плечи. 

Артур тут же прервал разговор с Леоном и повернулся на его голос: 

\- Мерлин! - радостно воскликнул он. – Неплохо выглядишь. 

Мерлин смущенно дотронулся до нежной кожи под глазом - синева прошла, но на ее место пришел тошнотворный желто-зеленый оттенок. Однако опухоль вокруг носа спала.

\- Да, спасибо. 

\- Я рад тебя видеть. 

\- А, ну да... я тоже рад, что ты вернулся, Артур. 

Артур заразно улыбнулся, а он не смог сдержать ответной улыбки. 

Пока Артура не было в школе, не давал знать о себе и его воздыхатель. Наверное, после драки в кафетерии он решил, что дело того не стоит, либо же это была манипуляция Валианта, который не смог осуществить свой план до конца, так как провел целый день в кабинете директора. Неважно, что это было, лучше Мерлину от догадок все равно не стало: внутренности неприятно скручивало, но вместе с тем появилось некое ощущение свободы. Больше не будет никаких записок, а он не будет беспокоиться, что его секрет станет достоянием общественности. 

Поэтому нельзя передать словами, какое потрясение он испытал, когда нашел новый стикер на страницах романа «[Убить пересмешника](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D3%E1%E8%F2%FC_%EF%E5%F0%E5%F1%EC%E5%F8%ED%E8%EA%E0)». 

  

« _Мне действительно очень жаль! Пожалуйста, поверь мне_ » 

Мерлин посмотрел на него, отклеил от страницы и выкинул. 

— 

Следующий день ничем не отличался от предыдущего. Общение Мерлина и Артура двигалось по какой-то странной, но вполне дружеской колее, жизнь продолжалась, а без Валианта она стала куда проще. 

День пролетал без происшествий – так думалось Мерлину – ровно до возвращения в библиотеку. 

Но когда роман «[Граф Монте-Кристо](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%84_%D0%9C%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B5-%D0%9A%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BE)» не прошел сканирование, Мерлин мысленно застонал. Целый день ему удавалось не думать об этих записках. 

Пролистал, открыл, вздохнул. 

  
 

« _Я никогда не хотел причинить тебе зла. Прости меня. Пожалуйста?_ » 

Мерлин отклеил стикер и нахмурился — честно говоря, он понятия не имел, что делать дальше. Он не выбросил его, но и прежней радости от находки не испытывал. 

Вздохнул. Может быть, самое время спросить совета. 

— 

\- Поверить не могу, что ты не рассказал нам раньше, - пылко прошептала Фрея. 

Мерлин вздрогнул. Кто бы мог подумать, что из маленькой застенчивой девушки, какой обычно была Фрея, в приступе злости она могла превратиться в настоящего монстра? 

Гилли тоже стало любопытно.

\- Ты же сам сказал, что с ними покончено, Мерлин. 

\- Это были всего лишь записки, - уязвлено заметил Мерлин. - И да, покончено, только вот, меня смущают извинения. 

\- Давай расставим все точки над «i», - предложила Фрея. - Некто оставлял для тебя записки, - она забарабанила пальцами, - непристойного содержания. 

\- Непристойная была только одна, остальные были просто милыми. 

Фрея вздернула бровь, а Гилли быстро запихал в рот сандвич, чтобы не рассмеяться. 

\- Хорошо, милые записки, - начала она сначала, - …и попросил тебя встретиться с ним в тот же день, когда произошел тот... _инцидент_ , но никто так и не пришел. И теперь, после недели молчания, тебе подкидывают аж две новых записки с извинениями, а ты злишься. 

\- Ничего я не злюсь, - пошел на попятный Мерлин. - Я... хорошо... я злюсь, но не знаю, с чего вдруг. 

Гилли выглядел сбитым с толку.

\- А нормальными словами объяснить? 

Мерлин вздохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях, не желая видеть реакцию друзей на свое признание.

\- Артур, - печально пробормотал он. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Что он заступился за тебя, рискуя своим симпатичным личиком? Или то, что он неожиданно стал твоим лучшим другом? 

Мерлин уронил руки на стол, посмотрел на порцию супа и рассеянно прошептал:

\- Он мне не лучший друг. 

\- Он довез тебя до дома. 

\- Гвен каждый день довозит меня до дома. 

\- А она твой друг. Мерлин, ты когда-нибудь задумывался... 

Фрея неожиданно замолчала и, приоткрыв от удивления рот, уставилась на кого-то, стоящего позади Мерлина. Гилли вздрогнул, выронив свой любимый сэндвич. 

\- Можно к вам? 

Мерлин откинул голову назад и увидел стоящего с подносом Артура, явно чувствовавшего себя не в своей тарелке. 

Мерлин сглотнул. 

\- Да, конечно. В смысле, мы не возражаем, то есть... садись уже. 

\- Надеюсь, не сильно помешал, - Артур сел рядом с Мерлином. Тот покачал головой. 

\- Нет, мы просто обсуждали... 

\- У Мерлина завелся поклонник, - выпалил Гилли. 

\- Гилли! - зашипел Мерлин. 

Артур усмехнулся и смерил Мерлина оценивающим взглядом.

\- Поклонник, - растягивая слова, произнес он. - Правда, что ли? 

Мерлину захотелось убиться головой об стол, но пришлось довольствоваться лишь брошенным на Гилли взглядом, в котором он постарался передать все испытанное им смущение и раздражение. 

\- Фигня все это, - пробормотал Мерлин. 

\- А мне кажется, что это не просто фигня, - заметил Артур, пихнув его локтем. 

Мерлин рассеянно потер покрасневшие щеки.

\- Это были всего лишь записки, но теперь с ними покончено. Все равно изначально это была чья-то дурная шутка. 

Артур подавился и чихнул, обрызгав водой стол. 

\- Шутка? - прохрипел он и закашлялся. Мерлин неумело похлопал его меж лопаток. Еще не хватало, чтобы Артур задохнулся именно сегодня, когда решил облагородить их столик своим присутствием. Ни школа, ни футбольная команда не простят им смерти Артура. 

\- Дыши, Артур, - сказал Мерлин, еще раз хорошенько стукнув его по спине. 

Артур отмахнулся от него. Через несколько секунд придя в себя, он смерил Мерлина пристальным взглядом.

\- Шутка? - повторил он. - Какого черта ты вообще подумал, что это была шутка? 

Мерлин пожал плечами, нервно скрестив пальцы.

\- Потому что... перестань, Артур. Это же я, - он попеременно указал на нескладное телосложение, на отстойную стрижку, поношенную одежду и все остальное, что составляло Мерлина как такого. Это же ясно как божий день, что им никто в принципе не мог заинтересоваться. 

Лицо Артура покраснело, и Мерлин испугался, что сейчас нагрянет вторая волна кашля. 

\- Ты себя совсем со стороны не видишь, что ли? - спросил Артур. 

Мерлин не знал, что на это ответить. Артур продолжил. 

\- Ты добрый, веселый, эксцентричный и по-своему привлекательный — да кто угодно захочет быть с тобой, даже когда у тебя все валится из рук. 

Сердце пропустило удар, а в животе ожили бабочки и устроили репетицию джиги. Мерлин сглотнул полный рот колы. Слова Артура тяжело повисли между ними. 

\- Это не имеет значения, - снова повторил он, возвращаясь к теме поклонника, подальше от той опасной темы, захватившей мысли Артура, потому что, если уж быть совсем честным, еще одного комплимента с лихвой хватит, чтобы он вытворил что-нибудь непристойное, например, начиная с прыжка на соседние колени. И без этого хватало позорных происшествий в школе. 

\- Даже если все это правда, мы должны были встретиться, а он не пришел. Все кончено. 

Артур так сильно сжал вилку, что она прогнулась. Хотя перед ним стоял вкусный на вид салат, он так и не притронулся к еде, а суп на подносе Мерлина давно остыл. 

\- Может, просто что-то пошло не так, - возразил Артур. 

\- Может, он просто решил, что дело того не стоит. 

\- Может, он пытался, - вырвалось у Артура. Мерлин испугался за сохранность пластиковой вилки — она вот-вот должна была треснуть, - но не смог ничего сделать, потому что стало бы еще хуже. 

\- Это не имеет значения, - раздраженно повторил Мерлин, не понимая, с чего вдруг Артур вошел в роль адвоката дьявола. - Мне сделали больно, и я не хочу больше даже слышать о нем. 

Артур внезапно встал.

\- Мне нужно выйти. 

Он схватил свой поднос и пошел прочь, по пути выбросив обед в мусорный контейнер. 

\- Королева драмы, - заметил Мерлин, развернувшись к друзьям, которые молча выслушали их прения с начала и до конца. 

Они были потрясены. 

\- Он такой придурок, - отметил Мерлин.  


Фрея покачала головой, а Гилли влепил подзатыльник. 

\- Он, может, и придурок, но ты, Мерлин, полный идиот, - с сожалением заметила подруга. 

— 

После ланча Мерлин задумался о странной выходке Пендрагона. Какая _муха_ его покусала? Он вздохнул и признался, что никогда не сможет понять Артура. 

В библиотеке стояла тишина. Ни одного студента, ни миссис Джеффрис. 

Мерлин прошел за стойку регистрации и бросил под ноги ранец. 

Потянулся, развернулся к стопке сданных с утра книг и замер. 

Стикер. 

Лежал на самой верхней книге. 

Он осторожно приблизился, словно имел дело с ядовитой змеей. Тяжело сглотнув, аккуратно протянул руку и отклеил. 

  
 

« _Посмотри на меня_ » 

Мерлин резко вздохнул и поднял глаза. 

\- Артур! - вскричал он, отпрянув назад и схватившись за сердце. - Какого хрена? Что ты здесь делаешь? 

Артур стоял перед ним, спрятав руки в карманы и явно нервничая. Помахал рукой. 

\- Привет. 

Мерлин всем весом навалился на книжный шкаф, тяжело дыша и дрожа.

\- Привет? - скептически переспросил он. - Привет?! Ты до смерти меня напугал. Что ты здесь делаешь? 

Артур склонил голову набок.

\- Я здесь, чтобы встретиться с тобой, разве это не очевидно? 

Мерлин посмотрел на зажатую меж пальцев записку и вновь поднял взгляд на Артура. Его волосы отсвечивали под флуоресцентным лампами, а в широких голубых глазах застыли ожидание и надежда. 

Артур стоял перед ним, а он держал записку от поклонника. 

От _Артура_. 

Артур догнал его и принес кофе, после того, как устроил сцену ревности перед Гвейном. Артур подрался с Валиантом, когда тот опрокинул Мерлина на пол. Артур провел весь день в кабинете директора, а его поклонник не пришел на встречу. Артур пожертвовал своей репутацией, не желая видеть, как его избивают, и был отстранен от занятий. Артур отвез его домой. 

Артур писал эти записки. 

\- Ой, - выдохнул Мерлин. - _Ой-е-е-й_. 

Артур кивнул и подошел ближе, прислонившись к стойке регистрации.

\- Ой? - усмехнувшись, повторил он. - Это все, что ты хочешь сказать? 

\- Это был _ты_? – в вопросе послышались обвинительные интонации, хотя он не думал ни о чем подобном. Мерлин вообще не представлял, что он должен делать в такой ситуации, — все это было ново для него. Да, определенно он отстал от жизни. 

\- _Я думаю, ты шикарен_ , - сказал Артур. -  _Мне нравится твоя улыбка, но я люблю, когда ты смеешься. Я думаю о том, каким будет наш с тобой поцелуй._  

Его сердцебиение усилилось, а стук пульса отдавался в ушах. Это был Артур, все это время. Артур, которого он боготворил. Артур, который уложил его на лопатки в первый учебный день. Артур, который постоянно делал приятные, но совершенно лишенные смысла комплименты, но искренние от начала до конца. 

Мерлин провел языком по сухим губам. Взгляд Артура тут же сосредоточился на этом движении. 

\- Вот только не придуривайся, ладно? - прошептал он. 

Артур обошел разделявшее их препятствие, а Мерлин еще сильнее вжался в шкаф.

\- Ты совсем себя со стороны не видишь, и я собираюсь это исправить. 

Мерлин подавил желание _,_ разрывающее его изнутри. Вспомнил, что надо дышать. Это было отнюдь непросто сделать: все мозговые настройки полетели, сосредоточившись на подсчете разделявшегося их с Артуром расстояния. 

\- Почему ты ничего не сказал, когда мы столкнулись на лестнице? - спросил он. 

Артур вздохнул, нахмурившись. 

\- Я бежал к тебе. Я хотел все рассказать, но меня задержали в кабинете директора и не отпускали до тех пор, пока Валианта не исключили. Но когда я тебя наконец-то увидел, ты был так _подавлен_ , что я просто не смог. 

\- Ты не хотел навредить мне? 

Артур покачал головой. 

\- Никогда. 

В груди что-то расцвело, дикое, яркое, заставляющее трепетать, а лицо покрыл яркий румянец. В этот момент он был готов влюбиться в Артура, если бы еще не был влюблен. 

\- Приятно это слышать, - ответил он дрогнувшим голосом. 

\- Мерлин, - сказал Артур, подойдя ближе и предварительно опустив руки на его бедра. - Я ведь тебя сейчас поцелую. 

И в этот раз Мерлин разрешил желанию взять над собой вверх. 

Сначала это было простое прикосновение губ. Мерлин вздрогнул. Артур схватил его крепче и прижался ближе, проявляя все большую настойчивость, а Мерлин заметил, что его руки давно уже действуют интуитивно, поглаживая светлые пряди. Он не отдавал себе отчета в своих действиях, но все было хорошо. Артур не отстранился. 

Все это казалось настолько нереальным, что могло сойти за разыгравшееся воображение, но Мерлин точно знал, что ни в одной из его фантазий не было впивающихся в позвоночник книг. Так что это могло было только правдой. 

Едва пальцы Артура проникли под рубашку, заставив Мерлина слегка застонать, он отстранился. Легко усмехнулся и вновь наклонился над ним, дразня языком его губы. 

Казалось, они целовались вечность, и Мерлин твердо был убежден, что это был лучший из всех возможных первых поцелуев. От него кружилась голова, тело наполняла легкость, распалялось возбуждение, но он был так счастлив, что даже забыл, что надо дышать, вновь и вновь накрывая чужие губы своими. 

Наконец Артур отстранился, покрасневший и тяжело дышащий. Мерлин опустил руки на его талию, наслаждаясь интимностью прикосновения. Артур желал его, придумал замысловатый план, чтобы привлечь его внимание, и любил, даже несмотря на его неуклюжесть и полное отсутствие актерского таланта. 

Артур прислонился лбом к его лбу. 

\- Заметь, я добился твоего стона, - сказал он, аккуратно проведя большим пальцем по щеке Мерлина. 

Мерлин вспыхнул.

\- Это был хороший поцелуй. 

\- Да, - просто согласился Артур. 

\- И что теперь? – поинтересовался Мерлин. 

\- А теперь мы будем ходить на свидания, иногда в компании Гвиневры и Ланса, иногда сами по себе. В последнем случае мы пойдем в кино и займем места в последнем ряду. Я буду постоянно держать тебя за руку, боясь, что ты можешь раствориться в воздухе. Ты будешь злиться на меня, чтобы я вел себя прилично. Я буду приносить тебе кофе с утра, а ты будешь ходить на все мои футбольные матчи. Мы будем всю ночь висеть на телефоне, так как никто не захочет отключаться. И конечно, это будет только первый из тысячи наших поцелуев. 

\- Ты это все сейчас придумал? – вздохнул Мерлин. 

\- Ну, не совсем, я думал об этом и раньше. 

\- Я тоже, но про последний пункт – чаще всего. 

Артур рассмеялся, громко и задорно.

\- Вот и отлично. Я рад, что мой план совращения сработал. 

Мерлин закатил глаза. Даже будучи непревзойденным романтиком, Артур оставался непревзойденным дебилом. 

Он счастливо улыбнулся и, наклонившись, вновь поцеловал Артура.

Конец.

**Author's Note:**

> * [Вильям Шекспир. Ромео и Джульетта (в пер. А. Григорьева)](http://lib.ru/SHAKESPEARE/shks_romeo7.txt)
> 
> * Knock-Knock Jokes (досл. перевод: «тук-тук шутки») - это игра, построенная на обыгрывании омофонов – слов или сочетаний слов, которые звучат одинаково, но имеют разные значения.


End file.
